After It All
by Barricaded Heart IS2I
Summary: In an Alternatte Universe, Tom Felton Draco and Emma Watson Hermione are actors and actresses who had a relationship whilst acting for the Harry Potter Films. If they met four years later, what would their reactions be? Old memories resurface and new rela


After it All

H x D

Blue eyes stared out of the window and into the busy street below. His eyes scanned the street once again before he turned to the two men in the large room.

"Where is this supposed actress I'm supposed to meet?" Tom Felton asked annoyance clear in his voice.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry Mr. F-f-felton, I-I'm s-sure s-she'll b-be h-here s-soon" The man named Richard Slick behind the desk stuttered, afraid of getting on the actor's infamous nerves.

"Then why isn't she here yet?" The other man demanded.

"Leave the man alone. If she isn't here in five minutes we'll go" Tom told his manager, Mr. Paul Jones, a plain looking man with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a black suit with black glasses and holding a black leather case.

A brisk knock was heard at the door and Richard released a sigh of relief.

"Come in" Richard called.

A pretty young woman came in. She had summer blonde hair with natural platinum blonde streaks in waves surrounding a beautiful smiling face. Thick, long and curled eyelashes surrounded deep hazel eyes. The actress had what almost every famous actress wished for, and those lucky or rich enough possessed. Perfect body with a thin waist, slender shoulders, curvaceous hips, perfect breast size for her body and impossibly long legs, she had an hour-glass shape that so many men loved and adored. Her body was perfectly proportioned but she didn't have the air of arrogance or snobbishness so many other actresses held.

She wore a simple pair of low-rider faded flare jeans and soft leather boots. A tight white tank top with the word 'Playerette' written in pink down the left side with the playboy bunny in pink covering the rest of the top fitted her body and showed of her perfect body at it's full extent. To top it off she wore a scarf of different shades of pink around her pants and wore light make-up.

Without waiting for an introduction she fell gracefully into one of the four chairs in front of the desk.

Another man followed her. He had black hair and kind brown eyes that shined when he saw what the actress did. He was in his early forties but had a fit body.

"Excuse my client, she's had a rough morning" The man said.

"What could have happened that was so bad that you came half an hour late to my interview?" Richard asked angrily.

"My sister just gave birth, I've spent the whole night at the hospital in an uncomfortable chair because her husband is on a business trip to Australia and our parents are in France. K?" The actress explained quickly daring Richard to challenger her excuse "Then I went home, had a shower, got changed, went to the hospital to drop off some clothes for my sister and my niece then came here, k?"

"Oh" Richard said dumbly.

"Well, now that they're here we can start" Paul said "I'm Paul Jones and this is my client Tom Felton and I'm his manager."

The actress got up slowly upon hearing Tom's name and faced them.

"And I'm Richard Slick" Richard said from the desk.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Jones, Mr. Felton" The man said as he shook hands with them "My name is Nicholas Smith, call me Nick."

The actress walked over to them because they were by the window.

"I'm Emma Watson, do call me Emma since we'll be working so closely together for a while" Emma said with a small smirk as she held out her hand.

"What a lovely young lady, call me Paul" Paul said as he shook her hand.

He nudged Tom in the ribs when he stood still and didn't move.

"Tom" Paul whispered.

Getting the _subtle_ hint, Tom took her hand and kissed it.

"Call me Tom, _Emma_" He said in a soft and deep voice.

"Why don't you youngsters run along and get to know each other while us oldies sort out the paper work" Nick said.

"Thanks Nick, but I can stay here" Emma said as she glanced at Tom.

"When do we have to be back?" Tom asked.

Emma suppressed a groan as she looked at Nick pleading him with her eyes to tell them to stay. Either he didn't get the hint or he did and wanted to torture her.

"Be back by six pm" Paul said from behind him.

"I just want to ask Dick Slick a question" Emma said as she held in a laugh to be polite.

Paul and Nick smirked while Tom laughed at Richard's red face, either with embarrassment or anger.

"I can call you that right?' Emma asked with a cute pout that could melt Antarctica.

"You can't you rude"- Richard started but he saw the murderous look Tom sent him and changed what he was going to say "I mean of course you beautifully talented girl."

Emma smiled knowing what Tom had done and said sweetly "What role am I getting, Dick?"

Richard started to red in the face and Tom started to laugh again.

"The lead role with Mr. Felton" Richard said through clenched teeth.

"Perfect, just perfect" Emma said quietly.

"Well come on _Emma_, we've _only_ got _5_ and a half _hours together_" Tom said with a slight laugh in his voice.

Emma didn't bother to hide her groan.

"What's the matter?" Tom teased "Aren't you over the moon that you get to spend 5 hours with Tom Felton. Spunk of the year, the amazingly talented Tom Felton with more talents than just acting like"-

"Tom" Emma cut him off quickly "Please, I'll be scarred for life if you continue that sentence."

"But who knows what I was about to say Emma" Tom said with a smirk as he poked her forehead "You have a dirty mind _Emmy. _For all you know I could have been going to say skateboarding."

"I've worked with you for seven bloody years Tom, don't you think that I know what you'd say?" Emma said before adding after thought "And don't call me Emmy, you know I hate it."

"So you know each other?" Richard said before Tom could retort to Emma's remark.

"Yes, sadly" Emma said as she walked slowly to the door.

"Uh-huh, for seven years on the Harry Potter films" Tom said with a laugh as he recalled all the pranks he and Emma did on the others while Tom got the full blame.

"That's good then, you'll be more comfortable with each other that way" Nick said with a gleam in his eyes and steered them out the door and closed it behind them.

"So how's life Emmy?" Tom asked as he slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Alright, you?" Emma said leaning subconsciously into him.

"Been missing you" Tom said into her ear.

Emma shivered involuntarily and pushed him away.

"We're keeping this strictly business, our personal lives will not be mixed with this movie" Emma said walking away leaving Tom to follow her.

"Ok, if that's what makes you happy" Tom said quietly.

"I can't Tom, you can't expect to drop my life so we can replay our little fling we had when we were younger. I can't go through that again" Emma said and they walked to a café in silence.

H x D

Arriving at the small café they chose a four seat table outside.

"What are your orders?" A waiter asked.

"Um…" Tom said but Emma cut him off.

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake" Emma said sweetly as she looked up at him with lowered eyelids in a husky voice "If it isn't that much trouble, you know."

The waiter blushed and nodded vigorously, a tent growing in his pants.

"And I'll have a bowl of ice-cream with chocolate topping and a chocolate milkshakes thanks" Tom said slowly with a growl.

"Okay" The waiter said before he whispered in her ear "If you ever want a good night, I'll give u my digits."

Emma smiled sweetly and said delicately "Really? You would? You are so sweet…and cute."

The tent in the waiter's pants kept growing as he went to the kitchens to get their orders.

"Why are you flirting with him?" Tom demanded.

Emma looked at him skeptically.

"And you care because?"

"Because"- But he didn't get to answer because the waiter came by again with their orders.

"Her you are" He said placing them down on the table.

"Thanks" Tom and Emma said.

"I was just wondering, are you brother and sister?" The waiter asked hopefully.

"No, he's my fiancé" Emma laughed at the waiter's angry look.

"Oh okay, good day then" and with that he stormed off.

Emma started to laugh and said "It takes ages to get served in this café; it works like a charm every time."

Tom understood her logic but said "So do you have any boyfriends?"

Emma stopped abruptly and looked at him "Do you have any girlfriends?"

Tom nodded "Yeah, Gwen Taylor. A French model."

"Oh" Emma said looking at her milkshake for a second before looking into his eyes and saying "Ian and I are together. We've been going steady for a year now."

"Ian Steel?" Tom asked.

Hermione nodded and looked at her milkshake before taking a sip at it. Tom started to eat his ice-cream but kept glancing at Emma who kept her eyes lowered.

"I'm sorry" She finally blurted out.

"No, its okay, we didn't make any promises to each other" Tom said shaking his head making his silky chestnut hair fly about "We moved on with our lives."

Emma nodded and kept drinking her milkshake occasionally sneaking glances at Tom.

She yet again astounded at his handsomeness. Shiny chestnut brown hair was cut just above his ears but longer at the front framing his chiseled face. Thick lashes surrounded dreamy blue eyes, his face perfect with a perfect smile that could make girls weak at their knees. His body was fit and athletic, broad shoulders with a narrow waist, he was tall enough to be the perfect height for an average girl's boyfriend. His body was perfectly proportioned and Emma could see his soft hands the perfect size to his body.

"Do you still keep in touch with everyone?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, Rupert's engaged to a Filipina and will get married in a couple of months, I'm a bridesmaid and Dan's the best man" Emma said with a small smile.

"Oh, are you guys still close?" Tom asked a bit disappointed that they hadn't contacted him.

"Not really close anymore. I guess it's because we've been away from each other for so long" Emma said sadly "Rupert's been traveling the Philippines with his fiancé, Dan's been acting in all sorts of movies. I've been traveling with Ian for about a year and half around the world after my last movie. I think its Rupert's that's been the one who kept us together always made sure he was there on our birthdays or congratulating us on our achievements. I think he's the one who's kept us from drifting to far."

"And he didn't bother to ring me?" Tom said bitterly.

"We have rung you, we used to leave a message on your answering machine every Christmas, New Year and birthday, and sometimes when you got a new movie. But we stopped after three years when you never rang back" Emma said dejectedly.

"I never got them" Tom explained. "And when I didn't hear from you after a year I thought everyone had moved on with life and was to busy to have time for their old friends."

"Never, I remember the first time we met each other. Everyone was so innocent and sweet" Emma laughed remembering the times when they were younger.

"Yeah" Tom agreed, entranced with her musical laugh.

H x D

**Author's note:**

I don't know whether I should continue this, it just popped into my head and I had to continue it. If there are any people who want me to continue plz write a review, this will stay posted for a week and if it doesn't have at least five reviews I'm taking it off. I even welcome insults.

Thanx

Rex


End file.
